


Wave-Washed

by lferion



Category: Dalemark Quartet - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Aftermath, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo, Spellcoats, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in a world re-made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave-Washed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011

When the sun rose up out of the wall of water that had been Kankredin, the clean curve of the wave that reared up, shining blue and gold and dazzling with light, entirely free of the taint of _hidden death_ and mageries wrought in blood and fear, divisiveness and subjugation; the plash and scatter of sea foam that no longer burned salt, poisoned drippings of deceit and despair; the very shapes of rocks and hills that held the river and faced the sea all proclaimed the land changed, the fabric of the world woven anew. Unfettered, Kars Adon’s spirit flew.

  


* * *

  


  



End file.
